unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinton
'Quinton '''is a minor supporting character in ''unORDINARY and a resident of the low-tier district of Branish. Initially serving as one of Waldo's goons, he defects and becomes a temporary ally of X-Rei. Personality Initially, when he and Waldo's other underlings engaged X-Rei, Quinton has displayed a distaste for superheros, calling them "garbage". Like many mid-tiers, Quinton lives a life of fear of those stronger than he, and he is not above cowering when backed to a corner. It is revealed later on that he was forced to work for Waldo in order to keep his wife, Lydia, safe, implying that Quinton puts his family above all else. Plot At some undetermined point before the Vigilante Arc, Waldo had managed to take over Branish, forcing many of its residents to work for him as well as taking many hostages. Quinton served as one of Waldo's underlings and his wife, Lydia had been held hostage for weeks.Chapter 97 Vigilante Quinton, along with Bimel, Keesh, and Weim were dispatched to a distress signal after one of Waldo's underlings was defeated by the superhero, X-Rei. Once the four engaged X-Rei, Quinton expressed his distaste for superheroes, but soon found himself cowering in fear once the Vigilante easily defeated his allies. Quinton attempted to flee, but the superhero easily caught up and began to interrogate him. Unfortunately, the goon X-Rei knocked out earlier managed to regain consciousness and held a civilian hostage, but before any serious damage could be done, Blyke shot the goon in the legs, forcing him to let the woman go. Left with no choice, Quinton fearfully admitted that Waldo had forced many civilians into working for him and that he had not seen his wife in weeks. Despite his pleas to not intervene, X-Rei was determined to take out Waldo. Reluctantly, Quinton chose to take X-Rei to Waldo's throne room. Though nervous throughout the entire way there, Quinton was assured that he did not have to battle. However, not long after entering the room, Quinton was knocked out by Waldo's Shockwave. Quinton remained unconscious for most of the battle and would have been killed if it were not for X-Rei's intervention. After regaining consciousness, Quinton took notice that the vigilante was wounded and witnessed the end of Waldo's tyranny.Chapter 98 After tying up Waldo's unconscious body, Quinton marveled at X-Rei's strength and admitted that he was of no use during the battle, however, X-Rei assured Quinton that without him, she would not have found Waldo. Quinton was finally reunited with his wife and announced that the superhero, X-Rei, had saved them all. However, a fearful silence fell upon the hostages, as they were all fearful of the high-tier. Quinton then broke the silence by sending everyone out to go home and sleep before assuring the superhero that the hostages were indeed grateful. It is most likely that Quinton and his wife Lydia returned home safely and slept peacefully, assured that Waldo's tyranny was over.Chapter 99 References Navigation Category:Branish Residents Category:Males